Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012/Consideraciones
Hola! Bienvenidos a la sección de Considerandos de Los Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012 De qué trata Para ésta entrega de Premios, cada escritor que quiera tener una oportunidad de ser pre-nominado y luego nominado para algún premio, tiene que lanzar su lista de consideración ¿De qué consta la lista de consideración? Ahí pondrás el titulo de las novelas o personajes para los cuales quieres que te nominen, es una manera de promocionarse a uno mismo; OJO que esto no quiere decir que serás pre-nominado, el resto del publico será el encargado de pre-nominarte si quiere, en base a la lista que has de publicar Reglas para las listas de consideración *Puedes proponer en las tres secciones: Premios a Novelas, a Personajes y a Escritores *En a Novelas sólo puedes promocionar una sola novela tuya por categoría, puedes proponerte en las 8 categorias de ésta sección *En a Personajes sólo puedes promocionar un personaje tuyo por categoría, puedes proponer en las 8 categorías *En a Escritores sólo puedes promocionarte a ti mismo, en dos de las 4 categorías así que piensalo bien *Puede participar cualquier novela tuya, y puedes proponer a la misma para las categorías que quieras *La novela debe tener por lo menos un capítulo publicado *Puede haber sido publicada en cualquier período de existencia de P.E, eso quiere decir que puede ser una novela publicada tanto en el 2009 como en el 2012 Ejemplo de una Lista de Consideración Yo JuanPerez14 Propongo para Los Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista Para Su Consideración PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela: El Gato durmiente Mejor Novela Original El Gato durmiente Mejor Novela Pokemon El meowth que no durmió Mejor Novela Romance El Gato y la Gatita PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Masculino Don Gato Mejor Personaje Accion/Aventura El Perro Don Perro Mejor Personaje Secundario El ratoncito illagado Mejor Villano La Loca de los Gatos PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Escritor JuanPerez14 Mejor Idea Original El Gato Durmiente por JuanPerez 14 SUS LISTAS DE CONSIDERACIÓN Espero que hayan entendido todo, y si tienen alguna duda dejenla en los comentarios, adelante, desde aquí puedes poner tu propia lista de consideración teniendo en cuenta las reglas, No tengas miedo, y Mucha Suerte !!!!! Las Categorias en las que pueden participar Son Estas: ustedes pueden participar en todas las que quieran PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela Mejor Novela Original Mejor Novela Pokémon Mejor Novela Acción/Aventura Mejor Novela Fantasía/Ciencia Ficción Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical Mejor Novela Romance/Drama Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspenso PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Masculino Mejor Personaje Femenino Mejor Personaje Acción/Aventura Mejor Personaje Fantasía/Ciencia Ficción Mejor Personaje Comedia/Musical Mejor Personaje Romance/Drama Mejor Personaje Secundario Mejor Villano Personaje Revelacion Masculino más popular ' '''Personaje Revelación Femenino más popular ' 'Pareja más popular ' 'Grupo de Personajes más popular ' '''PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original Mejor Escritor Mejor Escritor Nuevo Mejor Ilustrador/a Lista de Consideración de StalinC Yo, StalinC propongo para Los Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela: Reloj de Arena Mejor Novela Original: Reloj de Arena Mejor Novela Pokémon: Hay palabras que los Magikarps no entienden Mejor Novela Fantasía/Ciencia Ficción: Tiempo y Muerte Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical: K.Y.O.T.O Mejor Novela Romance/Drama: Hay palabras que los Magikarps no entienden Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspenso: Poke-parodias de Terror PREMIOS A PERSONAJES: Mejor Personaje Masculino: Mark Robbins de Tiempo y Muerte Mejor Personaje Femenino: Monicke Thompson de Tiempo y Muerte Mejor Personaje Fantasía/Ciencia Ficcion: Katty Snowk de Reloj de Arena Mejor Personaje Comedia/Musical: Robertita de K.Y.O.T.O Mejor Personaje Romance/Drama Alice de Hay palabras que los Magikarps no entienden Mejor Personaje Secundario: '''Peter Jones de Tiempo y Muerte '''Mejor Villano: Duskull de Poke-parodias de Terror Pareja más Popular(En Premios de Popularidad): '''Mark y Monicke de Tiempo y Muerte '''Grupo de Personajes más popular(En Premios de Popularidad) Las 6 Reinas de Tiempo y Muerte PREMIOS A ESCRITORES: Mejor Escritor: StalinC Mejor Idea Original: Reloj de Arena por StalinC --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 23:49 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Lista de Consideración de Anabelll- Cynda Yo, Anabelll- Cynda propongo para Los Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración. PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela: Sinnoh, la aventura Mejor Novela Original: The Last Party Mejor Novela Pokémon: Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai Mejor Novela Acción/Aventura: Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical: Sinnoh, la aventura Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspense: Miedos entre almohadas... PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Femenino: Paula, The Last Party Mejor Personaje Masculino: José, Sinnoh, la aventura Mejor Personaje Acción/Aventura: Aaron, Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai Mejor Personaje Romance/Drama: Erika, La flor de cristal Mejor Villano: Darkrai, Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original: The Last Party Por Anabelll-Cynda Mejor Escritor: Anabelll- Cynda --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'My name is Laura']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Karma does exist']] 00:27 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Lista de Consideración de Lowbia Yo,Lowbia, propongo para Los Premios Pokeéspectaulos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración. PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela: Sea y el amuleto Mejor Novela Original: Sea y el amuleto Mejor Novela Fantasía/Ciencia Ficción: Sea y el amuleto Mejor Novela Acción'/Aventura:Sea y el amuleto' PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Femenino: Sea de Sea y el amuleto Mejor Personaje Masculino:'''Diamond de Sea y el amuleto '''Mejor Personaje Acción/Aventura:Sea de Sea y el amuleto Mejor Villano:Kairo de Sea y el amuleto PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original:Sea y el amuleto Mejor Escritor Nuevo: Lowbia Lowbia 14:25 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Lista de Consideración de Infernape 93 Yo, Infernape 93, propongo para Los Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración. PREMIOS A NOVELAS Mejor Novela: Mundos fusionados Mejor Novela Original: La vida de Laura Mejor Novela Pokémon: PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma Mejor Novela Acción/Aventura: Mundos fusionados Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical: Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspense: La vida de Laura PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Femenino: Elena, Mundos fusionados Mejor Personaje Masculino: Riolu, PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma Mejor Personaje Acción/Aventura: Marina, La odisea de Marina Mejor Personaje Romance/Drama: Álex, La odisea de Marina Mejor Villano: Darkrai, Mundos fusionados PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original: Mundos fusionados por Infernape 93 Mejor Escritor: Infernape 93 Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 15:42 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Lista de consideración por Dibujante: Yo Dibujante, propongo para los premios de Poke Espectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración. Premios a Novelas: Mejor Novela: Pokémon Ranger viajeros a traves del portal Mejor Novela Original: Pokémon imagineixion, mundos conectados, el signo tempestad Mejor Novela Pokémon: ¡Buena suerte si vives en el piso 4! Mejor Novela Acción/Aventura: Pokémon Ranger viajeros a traves del portal Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical: ¡Buena suerte si vives en el piso 4! Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspense: Rituales Satánicos PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Femenino: Akitomi, Pokémon imagineixion, mundos conectados, el signo tempestad Mejor Personaje Masculino: Luke, ¡Buena suerte si vives en el piso 4! Mejor Personaje Acción/Aventura: Verán, Pokémon Ranger viajeros a traves del portal Mejor Personaje Romance/Drama: Elisabeth, Claro de Luna Mejor Villano: Heim Deenseck Braksboard, Pokémon Ranger viajeros a traves del portal PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original: Pokémon imagineixion, mundos conectados, el signo tempestad Por Dibujante Mejor Escritor: Dibujante Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' ''Todo puzle tiene una solución'' Lista de consideración por Yenthami: Yo Yenthami, propongo para los premios de Poke Espectaculos 2012, la siguiente lista para Su Consideración. Mejor Novela Original PE All Stars Racing Mejor Novela Pokémon Aventuras exploradoras Mejor Novela Comedia/Musical Utauloid Story Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspenso Paradise of Light and Shadows PREMIOS A PERSONAJES Mejor Personaje Femenino Ami Ichigawa Utauloid Story PREMIOS A ESCRITORES Mejor Idea Original PE All Stars Racing por Yenthami Mejor Ilustrador/a Yenthami ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 17:08 8 ene 2012 (UTC)